Winter with the Warblers
by LilVampireKitten
Summary: The Warblers invite themselves to Blaine's parents' winter home and drag Kurt along for the fun, needless to say madness ensues. Will Kurt survive winter alone with the Warblers? Rated M for later chapters


Summary: The Warblers decide to invite themselves to Blaine's family's winter home in Colorado, and to make him feel better, secretly invite Kurt as well. How will Kurt cope alone with the Warblers and his boyfriend for a whole month, stuck on a snowy mountain? And who will they run into?

**Chapter One: Unnecessary Invitations **

It was almost Christmas again, and McKinley was once again decked out to look like something out the Grinch, something both pretty and disturbing to Kurt as he walked down the halls, accepting a candy cane from one of the many Cheerios ordered by Sue to hand them out, demanded a dollar from everyone but apparently Kurt. He supposed it was still nice that the evil coach maintained her soft spot for him.

Christmas at Dalton had been different, he couldn't but muse. For one, they had had traditional and elegant decorations with metal choir boys set up everywhere and actual trees in every room, decorated with a different colour depending on the class taught in that room, even with a colour code and pattern. McKinley looked like Santa had thrown up on everything; there were no colour codes, patterns or traditional decorations. Kurt smiled at the paper chains the freshman home ec. class had made when their teacher had a hangover.

Sucking on the candy cane – _hm strawberry_ – Kurt strolled into the choir room, humming softly to himself, feeling light and happy. Perhaps the Christmas spirit was getting to him. Brittany giggled as he did a spin, falling into a seat beside her and offering one of the many candy canes he had acquired other the course of the day. It was only lunch time and for some reason Sue seemed to want him to have as many as possible before the day was out.

' Oh strawberry!' Brittany squealed, hugging Kurt's arm and unwrapping the treat.

' Yes, I'm not sure how Coach Sue found out my favourite flavour, but no way am I going to complain' Kurt mused, twirling his own cane in his fingers before sticking it back in his mouth. ' Are you excited about Christmas?'

' Oh yes!' the blonde exclaimed, literally bouncing her seat. ' I'm so so so excited!'

' Did you get your letter to Santa delivered in time?' Kurt asked, still not understanding why the rest of the club were so shocked when they found out Brittany still believed in Santa Claus. He'd known for so long, it seemed like a natural thing.

' Yep, I asked for something easy this time, since Santa left those leg thingys for Artie last year, which was so nice of him' Brittany explained as the rest of the club started drifting in for their brief lunchtime practice. They would be performing for the PTA on Friday and wanted to be prepared, since their parents would be there. And the faculty. And the school governors. Needless to say they were all worried about it.

' Right kids, thanks for coming!' Mr. Schue exclaimed as he strolled into the room, laden with sheet music. ' We have three days to come up with three songs to sing at the PTA meeting…'

' Mr. Schue, I am happy to sing solo, and prepared, I know most of the Christmas songs from Silent Night and Jingle Bells…' Rachel began much to the chagrin of the rest of the glee club, who inwardly groaned at the idea of the loud girl getting all three solos.

' Actually Rachel, I was thinking of giving other people the chance of a solo, in fact of already picked out three songs and three individuals for each. I was thinking Santana for Santa Baby, Brittany for Jingle Bell Rock, and for the finale and the signature piece, All I Want For Christmas by Kurt'

All three, Santana, Brittany and Kurt, perked up at the announcement, but Rachel jumped to her feet.

' Mr. Schue! If I may, I am the most experienced singer here, I should be singing in front of the PTA!' she complained, loudly. Even Finn flinched at how high pitched she was.

' Rachel, if this wasn't so damn yummy, I'd throw it at you!' Kurt snapped, waving his candy cane in the air before sticking it back in his mouth. Brittany and Santana giggled, Mercedes and Tina laughing behind their hands, ignoring the glares from Rachel. ' Mr. Schue, thank you very much, we'll be sure to do you proud'

' Great, Rachel sit down, we need to get to practicing then, so let's…'

Mr. Schue cut off, turning towards the door as a loud fanfare broke through the voices of the other students outside. It was getting closer and closer until finally the door burst open, and in the doorway…

A choir boy?

Kurt quickly recognised the thing as it moved into the room, still letting out its fanfare from its trumpet, it was one of the many metal choir boys that littered every room of Dalton Academy. It had been mounted onto four huge wheels so it was eye level with him where he sat, shocked and staring at the thing, as it drove over to him, getting louder until suddenly it broke off.

' What the fuc…?' Puck exclaimed, jumping when a voice came out of the choir boy, making the rest of them jump as well.

' _Kurt Hummel, formerly Warbler Kurt, you are cordially invited to accompany the Warblers to the Anderson winter house in Colorado for fun in the snow! Here is an invitation…' _Kurt reached out tentatively and took the small red envelope in the choir boy's hand. _' Let us know as soon as! We're leaving as soon as school's out!' _

With that the fanfare started again, and the choir boy turned and drove out the door, startlingly the still shocked students in the hallway. The New Directions sat there shocked for a long moment, nobody knowing quite what to say. Then, almost as suddenly as the choir boy started, Kurt darted from his seat, running after the choir boy.

He knew what to expect as soon as he burst through the main doors of the school, glaring at the blazer wearing boys, who quickly grabbed their robot and made a mad dash for the car.

' Wait right there, Warblers!' Kurt shouted, sprinting after them and grabbing the back of Jeff's blazer.

' No! He's got me! Go on without me!' the blonde dancer wailed.

' No! He'll kill him!' Nick gasped, struggling as David grabbed him round the stomach and dragged him towards the car.

' Don't move!' Kurt snapped, clinging onto Jeff's arm, who suddenly gave up and collapsed on his ass on the floor, pretending to cry. ' Or I make it so Jeff can never dance again and Blaine will never sing for you guys again either!'

The Warblers froze, Wes's hand on the driver's door of the Dalton mini bus, they'd obviously "borrowed". They all seemed to debate silently in their heads before Wes, David and Nick dropped to their knees.

' Please don't kill him!' Nick screamed.

' You can't take Blaine from us!' Wes pleaded.

' We need them both!' David begged.

Kurt rolled his eyes, dragging Jeff after him as he approached the three Warblers, Logan, Flint and James, the ones who remained on their feet offering apologetic smiles.

' It was all their idea' Logan quickly blurted out, earning a glare from all four of the boys.

' What to do exactly? Embarrass me in front of my glee club? Or make as much noise as possible? Coz you seemed to succeed in both!' Kurt exclaimed. ' What the hell was that?'

' This is our newest creation, compliments of the twins' Nick explained.

' The twins?'

' Ethan and Evan, you'll meet them on the trip!' Wes told him cheerfully, cowering away when Kurt glared at the taller boy, still on his knees. ' Can we get up?'

' No, no you can't. Where's Blaine?' he was met by sheepish looks from all seven of the Warblers. ' Let me guess, Blaine doesn't know you're here, he doesn't know I'm invited, and he doesn't know that you're using his parents' house?'

Jeff gasped, still on the floor at Kurt's fashionable boots. ' He's a genius!'

' Close, he knows that we're using his parents' house, but we're keeping your invite a secret to surprise him' David explained, grinning. He too shied away when Kurt glared at him.

The ex-Warbler looked down at the envelope still clutched in his hand. ' What is this? Why are we going here?'

' To have fun!' Nick exclaimed.

' We're planning to go up until the twenty-second, return home for Christmas Eve and Day, then leave to return to Colorado on the twenty-seventh to celebrate New Years and the following week' Wes told him, dropping into his leader role for a moment.

' How do you propose we do that? It'll cost a fortune!'

' The twins have a plane!'

' Seriously?'

' YES!' All seven Warblers yelled this, obviously excited, with wide grins on the young faces. Kurt frowned at them all.

' I'll have to ask my dad'

' Of course!'

' I'll let you know tomorrow?'

' Of course!'

' Are you going to leave now?'

' Of course!'

Kurt rolled his eyes, dropping Jeff's arm and motioning for them all to stand, chuckling as the four Warblers scrambled to their feet, brushing down their precious uniforms. Kurt turned to go inside again, when David stopped him.

' Wait! You can't tell Blaine! We want to keep it a secret! Promise you won't tell him? Please!'

It must have been the Christmas spirit in him and the candy cane clutched beside the envelope, because Kurt smiled and nodded.

' Of course'

Kurt sat anxiously on the couch, watching his father pace back and forth, as he had been doing so for ten minutes now, in silence. Carole sat opposite her step-son, offering him small smiles every now and again, and Finn stood in the doorway to the kitchen, munching on a bowl of cereal and watching the scene like it was a T.V. show.

' Dad…?'

' You'll be back before Christmas?' Burt suddenly asked.

' Yes'

' And you and Blaine…will you be…erm…sleeping in the same room?'

' No idea, maybe, probably' Kurt shrugged, blushing.

Burt grumbled under his breath. ' These Warblers, they'll look after you?'

' More than you know'

Kurt knew that Burt and Carole liked the Warblers, and though his father wouldn't admit it, they loved Blaine too. The glee club had been there for Kurt when he was at his most vulnerable, caring for him and befriending him so he felt a least a little bit happier. If Kurt was safe with anyone, it was with the Warblers and Blaine.

' You said you would go by plane? Won't that be expensive?'

' Well according to Wes, the twins, these new Warblers, have a private jet, so we'll be using that'

Finn choked on his cereal, coughing and spluttering as their parents' eyes went wide, jaws dropping. Burt stopped his pacing, looking down at his son. At that moment, Kurt was sure he had won.

His father sighed. ' Fine, but you have to be back before Christmas Eve, if not on it, so we can all celebrate Christmas together. Carole and I are going to this party some friends invited us to for New Years anyway, and Finn I think is celebrating with Rachel, so I'm fine with you going for now, since we all spent New Year's together last year. But I expect a call within the hour after midnight. Finn will be doing the same, okay?'

' Of course' Kurt agreed, feeling that he had said this way too much that day.

Burt glanced at Carole who nodded happily.

' Okay, you can go! But you have to call me at least once every two days, okay?'

' Definitely! I would have any way!' Kurt exclaimed, jumping to his feet. ' Oh thanks dad!' he squealed, throwing his arms around his father, because even though he'd seemed indifferent in front of the Warblers, the idea of flying in a private jet to a winter house in Colorado.

' Yeah yeah, you just stay safe okay. When are you leaving?'

' As soon as school is out next Wednesday, the Warblers are going to come pick me up from here I think, according to the invitation'

' Why are we getting out for Christmas holiday so early? I mean it's only the fourth of December!' Finn asked, finishing his cereal and licking the spoon. Kurt pulled a face.

' Finn, please don't lick the cutlery! And it's because the heating is packing in, and they can't legally keep us there once it starts to snow' Kurt explained, scanning the contents of the red invitation for any other information his parents would need.

' _Kurtie! How are you? Long time no see!' _Wes exclaimed down the phone, cheerfully.

Kurt sighed. ' One, don't call me Kurtie, two, I'm fine, three, did you like black out on your lovely trip to myschool today?'

' Aw, you're no fun Kurtie'

' Whatever, listen, sorry if you're busy, I just wanted to tell you my dad said yes to me goingon the trip…'

Kurt quickly pulled the phone away from his ear, wincing as Wes cheered down the line, loudly. He waited until he was done, before returning the phone to his ear.

' So you'll pick me up Wednesday after school at my house?'

' Yeah'

' Okay, see you then'

' See you sooner than you think Kurtie!'

Wes hung up abruptly, leaving Kurt to stare at his phone, contemplating and dreading his former leader's farewell.


End file.
